To Save This Demon Heart
by MidnightShadow0110
Summary: Demons are hated by everyon Sakrua has come to terms with that but what happens when she finds herself in a place where many demons roam. Love friendship so many things blooming but of course a cherry blossom must eventaly bloom into a flower. SessSakInuy


**Okay I know what your going to say "Another story why don't you update the other ones?"**

**Well I technically am I'm writing them along with this story it just so happened this one got done first, but the others will be up tonight or tomorrow considering I've been working on them for three days straight and pulling 5 am writing times.**

**Well I know you guys don't trust me when I say that the others will be up soon soo I guess you will just have to see and wait.**

**But I do apologize for the long wait on my other stories.**

**And I guess without anything else to say here is "To save this demon heart."**

* * *

A flash of pink could be seen rushing through the small village, as it merged with the browns and grays of the back ground behind it. The very few Shinobi that could see this pink blur dash past them, knew what, and who she was. Sakura Haruno could hear the mild whispers and see harsh glares from the Shinobi that she passed, it was nothing new to the 22 year old ANBU, this is how the village had treated her ever since she could remember. She could remember how all the kids at the ninja academy wouldn't talk to her, and would throw mud, and anything in their grasp at her. She could still hear their voice and the words they said, _'Monster! Demon!' _It wasn't till she was six that she figured out the meaning behind those harsh words. It was the third Hokage that had told her, she didn't have any parents and the Hokage was the only one who didn't look at her like she had done something unforgivable.

_**Flash back**_

_A young Sakura stood in front of the third Hokage, tears streaming down her chubby checks, dirt and grim collected in her short pink locks and face. "They… They threw mud… at… at… me… and then called me… a … a … monster!" The six year old sobbed out her voice cracking every other word. The third looked down at the young girl with sympathetic eyes, he sighed once as he ran his hand through his gray hair. "I'll tell you a story." The Hokage said making the girl stop her hysterics for a moment as she looked up at the old man. "six years ago, two very powerful demons attacked this village." He said his eyes becoming distant as he continued. "The nine tailed fox, and the six tailed wolf demons, ran rapid amongst the village." He said looking up at the sky, Sakura looked up at him amazed and slightly frightened. "The fourth Hokage gave his life to defeat the two demons, but to do so he had to imprison them in two new born children, to make sure they wouldn't be let free again."_

_By this time Sakura was starting to get the meaning behind the story, she may have been young but she was very smart for her age. "Is that why they call me a monster because I have one sealed inside me?" The pink haired girl asked looking up; she did not like this discovery one bit. "Yes you have the six tailed wolf demon sealed inside you…" The third said looking down at the young girl, who's faced dropped as her assumption had been right. "But the fourth would not have sealed such a burden inside anyone he knew you would be a strong shinobi, and could handle it." The third said smiling down at the young girl, who after a few seconds of thought smiled at the statement._

"_But you said there were two demons… so if I have the six tailed… who has the nine tailed…?" The small girl asked looking like she was trying to think hard about who it could be. "I'm sure you will meet him sometime soon…" the third said smiling down at her his age showing through the wrinkles in his face._

_**End flash back**_

Sakura had grown quite a lot since then; she was now about 5' 5'' in height, making her much shorter than most people. She had let her hair grow out, it reached her waist, and had many layers, and her bangs covered part of her right eye. She wore a red and black stripped spaghetti strap shirt that ended above her belly button, a fish net shirt that went slightly past her belly button but still left a fair amount of skin showing. She had on short black shorts, and knee high boots, she had on one black fingerless glove on her right hand and fishnets that came out just above her elbow on her arm and a black wrist band on her left with some more fishnets. Lastly a black chocker, ribbon necklace, that had a moon shaped modillion was tied around her neck, the whole outfit was reveling enough to show off her strip like markings on her face, arms legs and stomach, which had thickened over the years. She was quite the beauty, not that she knew it, no man would dare say it out loud, for the hatred they had for her, leaving her to believe she was quite plain, minus her pink hair.

Sakura increased her speed as the sight of her destination, as it came into view; it was only a few seconds later that she burst through the hospital doors and ran to the resptionists desk. "Naruto Uzumaki, what room is he in!" She demanded her voice booming throughout the room, "Room 304." The receptionist answered in a cold voice, the girl may hate Sakura as well, but she could not deny her the information, especially since she had been the head of the hospital since Tsunade had started training her 7 years ago. Not giving the girl a second glace Sakura ran toward the stairs her heart pumping as her adrenalin rushed. _'299… 300… 301… 302… 303…304!' _she listed off the room numbers throwing open the door to room 304, only to find her best friend laying on the hospital bed. His long blonde hair swayed from the breeze form the open window, she looked down at him with said eyes, he had bandages all over his body. Once she had heard that her one and only friend was in the hospital she had rushed here as fast as she could, but she didn't know he was in such bad condition.

Looking down at her fallen friend her mind flashed to the time when they first met…

_**Flash back**_

"_Get out of here you monster, no one wants you here!" a young Sakura heard someone yell, she looked around trying to figure out who had said it only to find no one around her. "You demon!" There it was again, but she was sure that no one was around to say anything to her. Slowly she walked toward the voice to find a group of boys circling around a boy with blonde hair, he had a few bruises, and cuts on him. "Why don't you just leave!" a boy with brown hair yelled as he pushed the blonde to the ground, the boy just sat there taking the hits as they came. Feed up with how the group was treating the boy Sakura came out from the bushes she had been observing from, "Hey leave him alone!" She yelled as she ran out in front of him._

"_Well look at this, I guess monsters stick together!" The brunet laughed making Sakura growl out in anger. "Who are you calling a demon!" Sakura yelled grabbing the boy by his caller, making him freeze right on the spot. "You're the demon here, treating people like this!" She yelled throwing him to the ground effectively scarring him even more. "Come on lets go or she might snap an destroy the village again!" the brunet yelled in fear as he and his friends look off in the other direction._

_Once they were gone Sakura turned around the face the blonde haired boy only the gasped at what she say, he had whisker like markings on his checks just like she did. "Thank you." The boy said getting up off the ground, effectively pulling Sakura out of her thoughts. "No problem, what's your name?" She said smiling at him, "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki!" He said pointing his thumb to his chest, "I'm Sakura Haruno." She said giggling at his actions. _

_**End Flash back**_

"He's been poisoned…" A soft voice sounded from the room's entrance breaking Sakura from her memories. She turned around to find Tsunade standing in the door way with a grim look on her face, she like the Hokage before her was the only one in the whole village who was kind to herself and Naruto. "What happened…?" Sakura asked in a serious voice as Tsunade walked into the white room looking at Naruto for a second before turning her gaze on Sakura. "He was attacked by the Akatsuki… they were after the nine tailed inside him…" She said her face becoming grimmer as she spoke. "One of its members has poisoned him… I've gotten him stabilized… but I need a very rare herb to remove the poison… the poison wasn't meant to kill him just immobilize him for a long period of time, but if left inside him long enough it will kill him…" The blonde said looking at Sakura with sad eyes.

"What kind of herb?" Sakura said looking at Tsunade and then at her blonde friend, "It's a special flower called Shi no kurushimi, its roots have great healing powers, it used to flourish everywhere but now it is very hard to find in any country." Tsunade said noticing the saddened expression on Sakura's face once she said this. "No… No your not going…" Tsunade said knowing exactly what Sakura was about to ask by the look on her face. "Then who will go, you can't you're the Hokage… no one else… will do anything for him… but me…" Sakura said a pleading look on her face as she stared at her used to be teacher. "No, the Akatsuki will be after you too…" Tsuande said trying to reason the girl into not going.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be… I'm going…" Sakura said in an almost shout but kept her voice down remembering where she was. Tsunade stared at the pink haired girl, she knew this where this fight was going to end and either way Sakura was going to go… with or without her permission. Tsunade looked down in defeat giving a long sigh, Sakura took this as a yes, "Thank you…" Sakura said bowing to her once teacher as she began to exit the room. "Sakura… this won't be easy… it could take you months… years… and even then you still might not find it…" the blonde said looking at her student in worry. "I have to try…" Sakura said she knew this venture might end in failure but she wasn't about to watch her best friend as he died. "Be careful…" Tsunade said in defeat as Sakura nodded and left the room.

* * *

It wasn't an hour later that Sakura stood at the village gate ready to leave, she had a fair sized back pack which hung from her shoulders, she had filled it with food, extra weapons and a few changes of cloths and on her right hip hung her twin swords. She looked back at the village as a light wind blew by, she knew no one would come to say good bye, Tsunade had said that had some important business to attend to so she had said her goodbyes before she had left to pack. _'Don't worry Naruto I'm going to save you…'_ Sakura thought turning back around as she jumped up into the trees to begin her journey.

The sun began to dip below the horizon as it painted the sky a set of beautiful colors, she didn't know how long she had been traveling but she knew she was a good distance from the village and nearing the border of fire country. She was surveying the area to make sure it was safe to camp of the night when she felt that something was off. It was quite, there were no sounds of animals around her, no crickets chirping, everything was still and silent, when suddenly a kuni came whizzing toward her. Sakura quickly jumped to the side to avoid the object, trying to detect a charkra signature.

"Well, well, well, looks like we found a lost cherry blossom." A deep voice bellowed out from the bushes, Sakura looked toward where the voice was coming from only to see four men stepping out from the bushes. Her eyes widened when she noticed the black cloak with red clouds. Sakura immediately recognized them, Kisame Hoshigaki, Itachi Uchiha, Deidara, and Sasori, she had been studying the Akatsuki bingo books ever since she had figured our Akatsuki was after the demon inside her. "We lost the Kyuubi, but looks like fate just handed us another demon." Kisame said a broad grin coming across his face, showing off his sharp, shark like teeth. Sakura froze for a moment not knowing what to do, she couldn't take on four akatsuki at once, she was a good fighter but that was a suicidal match.

She didn't have much time to think as Deidara yelled out, "Art is a bang!" and through one of his exploding clay booms at her. Sakura quickly jumped away just in time to miss the explosion, and at that second she made her decision on what to do, run. She let her legs carry in a random direction, any direction, she didn't really care all she cared about was getting out of there. Sakura was not one to be a coward but she also wasn't an idiot and knew when it was time to fight and time to run and right now was the time to run. Her legs began to move faster and she felt their chakra's coming after her, she had to find a place to hide, it wouldn't be long before they caught up to her.

Picking up the pace a little more so that she could put some distance between herself and her enemy, she quickly surveyed the land for a place to hide. It was only a few minutes later that she spotted something, a old abandon well, she almost didn't see it and wouldn't have if she hadn't been looking so hard, it was hidden under moose and branches. "Come on or she'll get away!" She heard a voice call, making her decision for her as she ran up to the well, moving some of the moose careful not to mess with it too much so it was still covered and then she jumped in. She expected to land on the bottom of the old dried well, but was surprised when she kept falling. Suddenly she felt her surroundings begin to change and she felt her whole body warm up like she was being engulfed and a warm soothing chakra. The last thing she saw was a bright light beneath her before her vision began to blur and she was consumed by darkness.

* * *

Emerald eyes slowly began to open, taking in their sourndings, only to find that she was in a place she did not recognize. Getting up quickly Sakura began to look around for anything that she might notice, but found nothing. She was standing in an open meadow, with tall grass that tickled her legs as the wind blew by. To the right of her was what seemed to be the beginning of a forest and to the left was a small dirt path, that lead to a bridge over a small river. The whole scenery was very tranquil and calming, very different from the tense atmosphere that she was used to. Looking toward her left Sakura was about to head off toward the dirt path thinking that it would lead to a town or village, when she hear a shrill scream coming from the forest to her right.

The scream sounded like it had come from a small child and it sounded distressed, sighing knowing she had to do something; Sakura began to run toward the forest. Seconds later she came upon a terrifying scene, there was a large monstrous creature looming over a small girl, she looked about 8, she had long black hair and her arm was bleeding quite a bit. Seeing that the monster was about to attack the little girl again Sakura quickly ran out in front of her, unsheathing her two swords, as she got into a defensive stance. "Get out of my way." The thing bellowed at her its voice was harsh and raspy.

"Who are you…?" The small girl tried to ask her voice was small and filled with fear, "Don't worry I'm here to help you." Sakura said as the beast in front of her lunged at the two of them. She quickly grabbed the small girl and jumped out of the way placing the girl next to a large tree and out of harms way. "Stay here." Sakura said waiting for the girl to nod in understanding before the jumped back to where the monster was. It was trying to slice at her seconds later with a large blood stained claws. Thinking fast Sakura dodged all the attacks just by seconds before she jumped up and stabbed into the monsters head. The dark best screamed out in pain gripping its bleeding head not noticing that Sakura had moved until she cut fight into the monsters gut. Another scream was heard from the monster as blood poured out of its wound, it let out one more scream of pain before it fell to the ground dead.

Whipping the blood off her swords on the dead best Sakura soon seethed them and began to walk over to the girl who still stood in the same spot as before. "Are you all right?" Sakura asked kneeling down so she was at head level with the girl. A broad smile played across the girls face as she nodded up at Sakura, "What's your name?" Sakura asked great full she had gotten to the girl in time so she was not hurt to badly. "Rin!" The black haired girl piped in. "Well Rin may I see your arm?" Sakura said pointing to Rin's bleeding arm, the girl nodded and lifted her arm for Sakura to see but at soon as she lifted it her eyes became fearful again and a look of horror took over her face.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked looking at the girl confused she hadn't even touched her arm yet so she knew it wasn't a look of pain. Rin slowly lifted her arm pointing a shaking finger behind Sakura. Sakura's mind raced figuring out that something was behind her she slowly began to turn around, only to see tones of different monsters surrounding them, their eyes glowing with hunger. Mind racing Sakura began to turn around reaching for her swords but she wasn't fast enough and one of the monsters came racing at her its claws coming down on her back digging into the skin as a sickly rip was heard from the skin tarring, Sakura let out a painful scream as the monster flung her across the forest, a loud thump was heard when her back hit a tree.

Pain filled her body as she felt the blood run down her back, but she didn't have much time to think about that when she heard Rin's cry from the other side of the forest. Looking up Sakura saw the monsters closing in on her, ignoring the pain the best she could Sakura ran toward the young girl, jumping in front of her once again her swords out and in front of her for protection. It was then that the monsters started to bombard them, one after another came baring their claws and teeth at the pink haired girl. At first she was able avoid most of the attacks, as she sliced through one monster after another, they were weaker than the first one and went down quicker but there was so many of them it was hard to keep up.

Soon the affects of the wound on her back began to take its toile; her moves were getting sloppier, and her attacks fewer as she had to use more energy to keep from getting hit. But it didn't stop the beasts from hitting their target every few swipes. It wasn't long before she was covered in claw marks and bit marks, every move made her body cry out in pain pleading her to stop, but how could she, the moment she stopped it would be over, not just for her but for the young girl, who had most likely not even lived her life yet. Suddenly one of the beasts made a break through the defense Sakura had made between her and Rin, and it charged toward the young girl knowing fully well that she was weak and would be an easier target than Sakura.

Forgetting the fight at hand Sakura ran toward the monster who was charging the defenseless girl, one of her swords raised above her head ready to strike. She reached the monster before it got to Rin striking down on its neck with as much force as she could muster, cutting the beasts head off. Sakura stayed there hunched over, her breathing deep and ragged, she was about to look over at Rin to make sure she was alright, when the young girl screamed, "Look out!" But it was too late, Sakura turned around just to see the horde of monsters coming at her, the first biting into her arm, the next her leg, they keep coming, clawing and biting at her like she was their pray.

'_Is this it… is this really how I'm going to die…?'_ Sakura thought as pain shot through her body and she screamed, making Rin scream out in fear. _'I didn't even get to save Naruto…'_ she thought as the corners of her eyes began to go black. Suddenly she felt the pressure of the teeth and claws disappear right before she passed out.

A green whip like substance came hurdling toward the monsters that had attached themselves to Sakura killing them instantly on contact, making their bodies drop to the ground. Soon the monsters began to fall one by one; in a matter of seconds they had all fallen to the ground dead their corpses surrounded Sakura's body. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called out running toward a tall lean man with long flowing sliver hair. "I told you not to run off." Sesshomaru said in a serious voice, as Rin looked down in guilt. A moan was heard from the middle of the dead beasts. "Looks like one lived Lord Sesshomaru!" a small green imp looking thing said coming up behind Sesshomaru. "Quite Jakken." Sesshomaru said as he walked toward the noise only to find a woman not three years younger than he looked, laying on the ground beaten and broken, most likely from the beasts around her. He raised his arm ready to strike down and end her life, _'pity… such a beauty…'_ he thought briefly before he began to strike down. He was about to end the women's life when the young girl he traveled with ran out and jump on top of the girl effectively stopping his attack.

"Rin move." He said in a dead tone looking down at the young girl, "No." She said holding onto the women for dear life. Sesshomaru was shocked to say the least, though he did not show it, Rin never disobeyed him. The young girl looked up with watery eyes, "She saved me…" she said as she looked down at the pink haired girl. Surprised he looked down at the girl under Rin, most demons (will be explained in a moment) would not go out of their way to save a human girl, especially not get themselves half killed to do it. He stared at the pink haired girl a moment more before he took out Tenseiga, seeing that their were no death demons (I have no clue what they are really called) near her, he put the sword away knowing it was not needed. Without saying a word Sesshomaru picked the pink hair girl up from under Rin and slung her over his shoulder, she had indeed save Rin and he had to repay her somehow.

Rin looked up at the man she saw as a father figure and smiled seeing he was going to take the women with them. Jakken stared at his master, livid at his choice, "Lord Sesshomaru are you really going to take this demon woman with you!" He yelled surprised considering Sesshomaru never showed sympathy for anything or anyone. "Don't question me Jakken!" Sesshomaru said a bit of anger in his voice as he began to walk away, leaving the imp to gawk at his masters back. Rin on the other hand gave a large smile as she ran up and hugged Sesshomaru's leg and began to fallowed him back to the camp site.

* * *

Sakura felt herself beginning to wake up, but she also felt three presences with her, so she decided to play it safe and pretend to be asleep still until she figured out what was going on. "I know your awake, so stop pretending." A deep smooth voice said next to her, _'damn…'_ she thought as she opened her eyes sitting up from where she was, only to feel a sharp pain pulsate through her body. She tried to ignore the feeling so she could see where she was, when tinny arms began to wrap around her body. Sakura looked down to see the young girl she had tried to save from earlier, Rin. "You're awake!" The young girl said in a happy voice as she looked up at the pink haired girl with a smile, Sakura smiled back at the girl happy she was safe.

"What is your name demon?" That deep voice said again pulling Sakura's attention away from Rin and onto a man that looked about 25, with long silver hair. "My name is Sakura, and I'm not a demon!" She said growling the last part, she was sick and tired of people calling her a demon, and she didn't care if she had the wolf demon inside her. "You call me a liar." Sesshomaru said a bit of anger in his voice as he looked down at Sakura. "No I'm just correcting you." She said in an annoyed tone. "You may not talk to lord Sesshomaru like that!" A small green imp looking thing said walking up to Sakura. She was about to say something back at the imp thing when Sesshomaru interrupted her, "Look for your self." He said pointing to the river to the left of them. Standing up with quite a lot of effort Sakura made her way over to the river only to gasp at what she saw.

The markings on her cheeks arms and legs had thickened and turned a deep red, her teeth looked sharper, especially her canines, her nails had sharpened and made a nice sharp point at the end of them, and her eyes had gone from a deep emerald to a bright green, and her pupils had taken a more cat like look to them. But that wasn't what surprised her the most, on top of her head were a pair a cat like, or wolf like deep red ears that faded to black at the tip, and she could see a long fluffy crimson tail, that reached a little past her knees flipping around behind her. _'This is… this is me…?'_ She thought looking at her refection in the water. _**'Yes this is the real you…'**_ a soft voice whispered in her mind, _'Who was that?"_ Sakura thought in panic thinking she was going crazy. _**'I'm the six tailed wolf demon inside you…'**_ It said its voice still calm and soft. _**'You are no longer in your own time…'**_ the demon whispered in her mind answering the unvoiced question that Sakura had been thinking of.

'_**In this time demons are not uncommon… and are seen as very powerful…'**_ She said making Sakura confused, _'I'm in a different time… with demons…? But how did I turn out like this…?'_ Sakura thought very confused by what was going on. _**'Since I am inside you I am apart of you, so when you went back in time that part of you emerged and you took this form.'**_ The demon said trying to clarify for Sakura. _'So I'm in a different time… and I am a real demon now… but how do I get back to my time …I have to save Naruto!'_ Sakura thought panicking at the realization that she had no way of getting to Naruto. _**'That you will have to find out on your own young one…'**_ the wolf demon said before its voice began to fade away and out of her mind. _'Hey wait I need to get out of here!'_ Sakura thought but the voice was already gone and she was beginning to come back to reality.

"Are you no longer confused?" Sesshomaru said his voice bringing Sakura back to reality completely when he spoke. "Yeah…"she said breathlessly as she turned around from where she stood, before the affects of the wounds that covered her body took their toile on her, and she fell to her knees. "Sakura!" Rin cried out as she ran to the women who saved her and kneeled down next to her, "I'm fine…" Sakura said still a little breathless and surprised by everything that had happened. "Humph what a weak demon." The imp retorted snickering at the hurt girl, Sakura glared at the ugly creature, "At least I still look better than you even when I'm beat up." Sakura said under her breath, "What did you say wench!" Jakken yelled stopping his rant at what he saw next. Sakura let her chakra gather in her right hand, as it light up in a green glow before she placed it on the wound on her back, but the thing that surprised the imp the most was the wound began to slowly fade away at her touch.

"What is this?" Sesshomaru asked walking toward Sakura but his face was turned away. "It's healing Chakra." Sakura said in a bored tone and she moved to a new wound on her arm. "Healing chakra… I've never heard of demon with such power…" He said not even the Tenseiga could heal wounds like that just bring a person on the brink of death back to life but their wounds would still be present. Flinching slightly at the _'demon'_ comment still not really used to it yet Sakura began to explain, "I guess you wouldn't here…" She said pausing for a moment, the discovery of healing chakra was over a hundred years ago in her time and there were not demons at that time either. "It's a very complicated system…" She finished not wanting to go into the talk about chakra, seeing as he would probably not know what that is either. Finishing up her last wound Sakura looked over at Rin to see that she still had the wound on her arm from earlier, motioning for the young girl to come over to her. Rin walked up to Sakura and timidly gave her, her arm to look at, her hand lighting up again Sakura placed it on Rin's wound, only to see Sesshomaru give her a look that said 'If-you-hurt-her-I'll-kill-you.'

Finishing Rin's wound Sakura stood up and looked at Sesshomaru who was still not facing her. "Your name is Sesshomaru?" She asked wanting to know is she heard right. He nodded his head in a yes but still didn't face her. Sakura took this time to really look at him. He had dark red markings on his face and wrists just like herself, his ears were pointed at the ends, and his eyes had an animalistic look to them. He was wearing an old warrior kimono outfit with armor on the front, his nails were at a sharp point along with his teeth and lastly he had a large long white fluffy tail that he had wrapped around his right shoulder so it would not drag against the ground.

'_He's quite handsome…'_ she thought to herself before she was pulled out of her thoughts by the green imp like thing, Jakken, she remembered Sesshomaru calling it. "Lord Sesshomaru wishes that you change into a more presentable attire." The imp called out in an annoyed voice. Confused Sakura looked down at her cloths only to blush, her entire outfit was ripped and torn to sheds, still covering her body, but it still revealed quite a lot more that she liked. Blushing a deeper red, at figuring out why Sesshomaru had not yet to look at her, Sakura grabbed her bag that she saw next to a tree and ran behind a large set of trees and bushes. _'At least he's gentlemen enough to look away…'_ Sakura thought smiling.

Sakura looked through her bag for a change of cloths, preferably one that did not have pants or shorts, she felt very uncomfortable with her tail all scrunched up in her shorts. After pulling everything out of her bag Sakura finally found an outfit that would work although it was a little dressier than she was hoping for, it was a black short kimono, it was something Tsunade had gotten her for her birthday last year. It was fighting attire but it was much dressier than anything else she owned, thinking that she must have packed it by mistake considering she had packed in a hurry so she could leave. Sighing knowing that she didn't have anything else that would let her tail be free, she picked it up out of her pack setting it on the side of a rock as she stripped down and jumped in a small stream that was behind the trees. It was only a little more than knee deep but it was crystal clear and she had to get all the dried blood off of her somehow.

Emerging from the stream Sakura picked up a towel she kept in her bag and dried herself off before picking up the kimono and slipping it on, once it was on and tied correctly Sakura looked at her reflection in the stream. It fit her perfectly; it was a fairly simple design, a nice black soft fabric on top that was embroidered with a crimson design of cherry blossoms and vines on the sleeves and the skirt. Under that was a simple white under fabric with a gold outline, you could only see a small amount of the whit at the caller of the kimono, which hung much lower than normal to show off a little bit a cleavage, and at the skirt which ended at mid thigh letting her tail fall out freely, and also showing off her long creamy legs, along with the crimson markings on her thighs. The sleeves of the kimono hung down low (like Sesshomaru's outfit.) making the outfit look elegant. Lastly the obi was pure white that had gold embroidered cherry blossoms and vines on it, it tied tightly in a bow in the back to show off her curves and the extra cloth flowed down just above her tail. To complete the whole outfit was Sakura's knee high lace up black boots and her choker which still hung proudly around her neck.

Putting everything back in her back pack Sakura walked back out to see Sesshomaru Jakken and Rin waiting for her. Rin jumped up in surprise, "Sakura you look pretty!" She yelled smiling at the demon girl. Sesshomaru though he would never admit it, had to agree with the young girl, he had never seen a demon with such beauty, she looked small and frail, like she could break any second, but by the amount of energy she had he knew that was far from the truth. She had the body and the face of a goddess, but none of this mattered, none of this was any use to him, her healing powers would be a great use to him and that was it, or at least that's what he kept telling himself.

Sakura looked up at Sesshomaru after talking with Rin for a moment; she walked up to him noticing she only reached his chest. She looked up at his stone face, "I would like to ask if I could accompany you for the time being?" She said, she knew that he was a strong demon by the way Jakken and Rin addressed him and he knew the land most likely it would be wise to come with him until she could find a way to get back to her time, and also she knew for sure she would go insane trying to get around by herself. Sesshomaru looked at the demon in front of him, he had wanted to ask the same thing, her healing ability's would come in great use to him later on. "You may accompany us, if you work with us." He said there was no point in dragging along a demon that was not willing to help in the least in his journey. "How is that?" Sakura said she was not about to get herself into something without knowing what it was. "We are after a demon named Naraku." He said the name with disgust making Sakura aware that he most likely wanted this demon dead, "Fine." Sakura said it didn't seem like to much of a trade; it wasn't far from what she did in her own time. Sesshomaru nodded, "we are going to stay here and camp tonight and head out tomorrow." He said before turning around and sitting down by a large tree and leaning against it. Sakura then noticed it was getting late the stars were already out and the cool night air was already setting in.

Sakura picked up her two swords that lay abandon on the ground and re sheathed them before tying them around her waist again. "Sakura, Sakura come over here!" Rin yelled as she patted the ground next to where she sat. Sakura slowly walked over to the young girl and sat down, but jumped in surprise when the girl jumped into her lap. It was strange to have a child want to be close to her, in her village all the children feared her and stayed far away.

* * *

A few hours had gone by Rin had talked to Sakura the whole time telling her about her old life and how Sesshomaru saved her, it was quite cute to see the child talk about the man sitting a few feet away like a hero and a father figure. The young girl had long since fallen asleep along with Jakken and the horse like demon that traveled with them. Setting Rin down on the ground Sakura pulled out a blanket from her pack and place it on top of her before she moved over to sit next to Sesshomaru, his eyes were closed but she knew he was still awake. "She's a sweet kid." She said trying to break the awkward silence between them, but Sesshomaru stayed quite. "So… do you have any family?" Sakura said looking up at the sliver haired man. "Why are you asking me questions?" He said still not opening his eyes. Sakura frowned at this, "Just trying to make conversation…" She said as another silence came over the two. Thinking that she was not going to get an answer Sakura turned around giving up on the conversation when, "I have a brother…" The deep voice of Sesshomaru said from beside her, but there was a hint of anger in his voice. _'They must not get along…'_ Sakura thought as she looked up at him. "You're lucky you have a brother." She said in a happy voice smiling up at him.

"I doubt that." Sesshomaru said in a serious tone as he opened his eyes and looked up at the stars in the sky. "You are… I wish I had a brother…" Sakura said her voice sounding a little down, but she still had a smile on her face. "Family isn't always what it seems…" Sesshomaru said noticing that difference in Sakura's voice when she spoke. "I guess your right…" Sakura said thinking of the Uchiha family.

They sat there in silence for a few more minutes before Sesshomaru looked over at Sakura to see she was asleep. Sighing he was about to close his eye and let sleep over come him as well until he saw Sakura shiver slightly as a cool wind blew by. Taking a deep breath Sesshomaru lifted his large white tail and draped it over the girl's body, her shivering immediately stopped as she snuggled closer to the warmth, a small smile drifting across her face.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Good? Bad? Tell me please!**

**Well as I said before this is another new story I have been thinking of, and I think I have a few more stories coming up after this on and other updates as well, I'm just going story and cross over crazy so I guess look out for any of my new stories and if you aren't already reading any of my stories already posted please go check them out I would love to hear what you guys think of them.**

**Okay so you all know the drill 5 reviews before I post the next Chap**

**So please review and tell me what you think or give me some suggestions**

**Well until next time**

**MidnightShadow0110 **


End file.
